Tonight
by Otaku Emo
Summary: Sex. That's all Hoshina Utau's looking for. A threesome. That's all Ikuto and Amu are looking for. Now, I don't know about you but, that sounds like something they can work out together. * Utau X Amu X Ikuto * AU so there's no incest * Chapter story *
1. Looking for it

**A/N Hey there. So, I decided to do something different, so it's Amu x Utau x Ikuto! This is a three-shot. This is simply in Utau's POV.  
And as usual, they're all kinda OOC. Utau & Ikuto doesn't know each other in this story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Hoshina Utau was descending in the elevator from her 26th floor hotel room, contemplating her next move. As something that always on her mind, she wanted sex in that place and knew that there would be no problem getting it. But she wasn't in the mood for the ordinary that night; she needed something different. It's not as though she really had ordinary sex at all though; traveling from city to city around the world on the Black Card she got, having one night stands was never ordinary and no two stories alike. If that were the case, Utau would have stopped what she was doing years ago, but at 31, it still hadn't bored her in the least bit and that night would prove no different.

Finding something out of the norm would prove a bit of a challenge, especially finding someone she felt safe doing extraordinary things with. But to Utau, 11:45 was early and she was determined to search all night for what she needed. As she hit the bottom floor, she traversed in and out of the 19 meeting rooms of the hotel in hopes of finding an exciting opportunity. Something or someone was always willing to aid her without a problem; standing at 5 foot 6, 38C-26-40, the Mexican-Italian beauty was hard to pass up, especially that night. Normally she wore a thick pair of non-prescription bookworm glasses and put her hair in a bun in order to appear 'innocent' before her wild side appeared in the bedroom. This wasn't one of those nights.

She wore a red, half-corset with black lace running across the front that displayed all of her toned abs and most of her breasts as well, covering only the bottom portion and a centimeter above her nipples; a low rise silk black skirt that didn't completely cover her ass but hugged the parts it did cover and a pair of red, 6 inch stiletto heels from Ellie Shoes that strapped up to the bottoms of her knees. Her butt-length, dark, curly hair was flowing completely free of any restraints and a hint of Lucky Number 6 wafted through the air as the cherry on the sundae. Without words, the outfit read 'fuck me, no questions asked' and that's the way she needed it. This way she didn't have to worry about any prudish types approaching her with something that wasn't worth her time.

The moment she entered the first room, she received glares and stares from women and men alike. Some of the men were married and flashed smiles in her direction, only to receive a serious public talking to by their wives. Others were just out of their league; old, bald middle aged men and others who appeared too frail to help her with what she needed to have done. She did notice a young, light-skinned black woman with red tinted hair sitting in a chair alone and decided to wink at her. The girl darted her eyes back and forth to make sure she was winking at the right person but her thoughts were confirmed when she caught Utau staring at her as she still walked past. As Utau exited the room, she looked back and noticed that the girl was gone. Damn, she thought to herself, I could have showed her a good time.

At 12:30, Utau had already made her way through most of the meeting rooms and was almost getting discouraged. She decided to take a walk outside in the cool night air to clear her thoughts and left through the front entrance. Perched on a nearby bench, she took a look across the street at her rented Infiniti and thought to take a trip further downtown to see if she could find somebody in the city streets on that Saturday night. It was a gamble but also a good idea for her at that point. As she stood up and took the first step towards her vehicle a soft spoken voice called for her from behind.

"Excuse me," the voice said. Utau turned around and saw that it was a pinkette that she had noticed inside the first room who looked even better close up. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Utau smiled back at her. "Sure," she replied. She made a gesture for the two of them to sit down on the bench and they did. Utau could tell that the girl was a little nervous but very determined to say what she needed.

"I know this is going to be really forward and I really hope you're not offended…"

"Oh, don't worry," Utau said, "I'm really hard to offend. I mean look how I'm dressed; I should expect a few comments to get thrown my way."

This eased the girl's mind a little bit and she seemed less nervous now. She looked back towards the entrance and saw a tall black man leaning on the wall next to the door. She then looked back at Utau and started up again. "You see him? That's my boyfriend, Ikuto. I'm Amu by the way."

"Well, you can call me Utau."

"That's a pretty name."

"Really? It's so common."

"That doesn't mean it's not pretty."

"Thanks. I like yours too."

Utau could tell that she had put Amu at ease quickly. She even broke her own rule of discussing her real name in the beginning in order to let herself go a little more than normal. Something told her it was going to be worth it.

"Well," Amu started up again softly, "this is probably going to sound really bad but… Ikuto and I are visiting out here from out of town and… to be a little spontaneous we were going to go out and…well…"

"Go on, I'm listening," Utau responded with a bright smile on her face.

"We were going to a club to find a girl to have a threesome with for the first time… and I know this is really forward but when I saw you back there I knew I wanted it to be with you and I told Ikuto and he agreed that you are very…very attractive."

Utau's smile went from a large, closed mouth grin to her showing all of her teeth and smiling ear to ear. "And…"

"And… I was wondering if you would like to join us?"

Jackpot. Just as she needed it too, opportunity knocked at her door. She leaned her head back behind Amu and called out, "Hey, Ikuto. Come here." He did as told and walked slowly over to the pair. As Ikuto stood next to Amu, Utau caught a good look at him. He was an Italian man about 6 foot 1; she could tell he had some muscle built up. He wore a black muscle T-shirt and loose, but not baggy, denim jeans with a pair of all black Timberland boots. This was close to her type when I came to men and so she had no qualms about the question based on his looks and she had already confirmed to Amu that she caught her eye.

"Ikuto," Utau asked in a schoolgirl like voice, "would you like to have me fuck the two of you?"

Without a pause he responded in a deep voice, "Only if you give us the pleasure of pleasing you as well."

Utau looked back at Amu. "Okay, I'm yours."

Amu immediately stood up. "Really?" she asked.

"Yes…really," Utau responded. She also caught a bright smile come across Ikuto's face. She knew she had made their night. "But, in order to make this a memorable first time, you two are going to take care of a few things."

Amu and Ikuto seemed puzzled at first but decided to listen to what Utau had in mind. Utau reached into the left cup of her corset and pulled out her room key.

"Ikuto, you're going to wait in my room and wait for us to get back."

Confused, Amuasked, "So where are we going?"

"We're going to Hustler Hollywood. It's 10 minutes down the street so it shouldn't take long. I'm going to make this as enjoyable as possible for all of us."

Amu and Ikuto were now a little surprised but willing to go along with it. After all, they had just asked a total stranger to have sex with them, it would only be right that she would have a few demands of her own. Ikuto took the room key as Amu turned to him to kiss him goodbye. To make sure everything was legit, Utau walked up and gave Ikuto a deep, but quick, tongue kiss and told him goodbye as well. Turning her head she saw Amu had a blank expression on her face so she decided to fix this by giving her a deep kiss as well, but not as quick as she had given Ikuto; this one was more passionate and Amu didn't know how to react at first but after a moment her tension settled and she began kissing Utau as she would Ikuto. He was all too happy to see this.

"Damn, it's like that?" he said to no one in particular. "I can't wait 'til you two get back."

Utau finally eased off of Amu whose eyes were still closed. She looked at him and said, "Then you better get going. We'll be back before you can miss us." Amu finally opened her eyes and nodded her head in agreement, not knowing what to say. Ikuto nodded back and made his way back into the hotel and up to Utau's room.

At that moment, Utau took Amu's hand and led her over to the rented, 2-door, liquid platinum Infiniti G35 Coupe. Inside, the sounds of D'Angelo's 'Lady' began to play in the speakers of the car as Utau started the engine and Amu finally caught a good whiff of the Lucky Number 6 perfume Utau wore and the smell made her hot. Utau looked over to Amu, with her legs crossed in the passenger seat, and truly realized how amazing she looked. She wore a simple outfit; a black, slip-on dress that came halfway down her thighs and a sensible pair of black, open toed stilettos with her hair hanging free. Her face was devoid of any blemishes or flaws and her lips perched out slightly giving them a full and beautiful look. Utau bit her own bottom lip thinking about tasting what was beneath Amu's legs.

"So," Utau started, "whose idea was this?"

"Well, we had really talked about this before on several occasions before tonight and couldn't find the right opportunity. We came here to Tacoma from Indiana for a vacation and to visit Ikuto's cousin and in all honesty, I decided that if we were going to do this, that the night before we left here would be the perfect time."

"Hmm, I get that," Utau said matter-of-factly. "Go to a place to do something that wouldn't be as easy to catch up with you later. This way you don't have to run into the person involved at a later time for either your boyfriend to see without you around or, in case it was a bad experience, you just wouldn't have to see that person at all. No full names, no numbers, no addresses. Just simple sex."

"Wow," Amu replied, shocked. "That's exactly it. How would you know something like that?"

"Oh, let's just say I've used a similar mechanism in my life." Utau then took her right hand off of the steering wheel and started to caress Amus' leg. "After tonight though, I'm going to make you wish you ran into me when you got here."

Amu briefly looked Utau in the eye and gave her a wide smile. Since she had first spoken to her only minutes ago she had done nothing but make her more and more comfortable with the decision she had made to talk to her. As beautiful as Utau was, she didn't feel threatened by her and felt that she was going to take care of her in a special way that strangers sometimes do. She caressed Utau's hand as well with her own while sitting back and enjoying the smooth R&B coming from the speakers.

Only moments later, they pulled up to the parking lot of Hustler Hollywood and Utau parked the car in backwards in a front parking spot.

"I have a question for you," Utau said before turning off the engine. "How much stuff do you have at home or with you that's focused towards being sexy or just sex in general? I mean clothes, lingerie, toys, movies, things like that."

"To be honest not much. I have a teddy that he got me last year and… I can't believe I'm telling you this but I have a small vibrator I got myself a long time ago. We've talked about getting some other things but sometimes I get a little embarrassed walking into those kinds to stores. And you can only afford so much, I mean, we drove to get here."

"Amu …tonight is your lucky night." Utau hopped out of the car excitedly and opened the trunk of her rental to see how much space was available. "Just enough," she said to herself.

"For what," Amu asked.

Utau grabbed her hand and took her inside the brightly lit store. Amu was amazed by what she saw. In the front were games, condoms, a coffee shop and lots of clothes and costumes for men and women. In the back were DVD's, books and toys that were a little bit more on the naughty side. "It's time to go shopping," Utau told her. "Everything you want in here and everything I think you'll need is going back to the hotel with us."

It almost didn't fit in the trunk. Countless DVD's of porn, dozens of pairs of panties, corsets, heels, stockings, robes, oils, vibrators, etc. amounting to a little over $3000 was packed into the trunk of the Coupe. Amu couldn't believe that a stranger just spent a small fortune on her sex life. Utau loved seeing the look of surprise and happiness on her face at the gesture. If anything, Utau was always gentle when need be and tonight was no exception.

"I don't know what to say," Amu said while seated in the car again. "You must have a lot of fucking money to burn. How can I thank you enough?"

Utau smiled at Amu and reached over to kiss her once again. This time AAmu was prepared and reciprocated by thrusting her tongue into Utau's mouth furiously, making herself wet in the process. As they pulled away, Utau told her, "You can thank me by enjoying yourself tonight."

"I think I can do that. No doubt, I will do that."


	2. Showering

**A/N Chapter 2 is here! I don't get so many reviews, but I still think it's kinda fun to write this stuff. Remember, the characters is kinda OOC. Obs, Utau and Ikuto doesn't know each other in this story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Utau started up the car again and the pair made a short journey back to the hotel. Once they reached the parking lot, Utau pulled out cell phone from a compartment inside the car and dialed a number up. A voice said 'hello' on the other end and Amu realized that it was Ikuto in Utau's room.

"Hey," Utau said like a best friend, "Amu and I just got back and we're about to head up to the room but we have to drop a few things off in your room and take a shower first. If you would, hop in the shower too and be waiting for us with the lights off with just a towel on.

"I can do that," Ikuto responded. They said their goodbyes and hung up the phones. Utau had room service help her and Amu take the bags up to Amus' room on the 14th floor. The bellboy, who looked all of 16, was amazed at all of the sexy attire and toys he managed to get a peek at in the white, square bags. Once everything was in the room, Utau asked the boy his name and he told her it was Rodney. She said she would have something special for him when she left the next day. She left him a $100 tip on her tab.

"So, you told Ikuto we were going to get in the shower, right?"

"Yep, together."

"Mmm, you know, I've never taken a shower with another woman before?"

"Don't worry; it's not that difficult or anything. It just might be a little hard to get out."

The girls stripped down inside the small bathroom and each got a good look at each other naked for the first time that night. Utau was amazed once again, noticing her B cup breasts and nice round ass poking out from behind. Amu had the kind of body that Utau loved to see on women and she took her first opportunity to apprehend her. Amu got into the shower first and turned on the water to a high degree. Feeling the steam from behind her, Utau's blood Utau to a fever heat and she grabbed Utau's now soaking wet body from behind and started to rub her breasts hard, which turned Amu on in a way she couldn't describe. She reached for her soap and pouf and started to lather herself up as Utau licked and suckled on her neck and back, making a trail down to the small of her back. Amu let out a low 'ooohh' at first but tried to continue with actually washing herself off. Before she even realized what part of her body she was washing, she felt Utau's hands reach down between her legs and start to massage her clit. As hot as it was inside the bathroom, a chill ran up Amu's spine and she immediately turned around and began to wash Utau's breasts and abs off with her pouf.

Utau had never let go of Amu as she began to wash her and pulled her closer to herself so as their breasts were now touching and Utau pinned her to the side of the shower wall. Amu closed her eyes as Utau began to suck on her neck and let out a much louder moan once she felt Utau's fingers slide into her, making her pussy not only wet on the outside, but now soaking on the inside. The feeling intensified once she felt the familiar touch of Utau's lips on her own and they began a brief kiss; brief only because of the moan of ecstasy coming from Amu's lips as she felt Utau hit her g-spot with ease.

"OH, Utau!" Amu screamed out.

Utau continued to suck on her neck and thrusting 3 of her fingers in and out of Amu, noticing that her legs began shaking uncontrollably in the beginning of an expected orgasm. Amu, however, had never cum like this before and yelled out, "OH SHIT!" before freezing up in mid motion in her climax. She sat there for a few seconds before her legs started to shake again, much slower this time, before slowly falling onto the floor of the shower, her ass making a splash as she hit the bottom.

"You liked that, didn't you?" Utau asked.

"I loved it," Amu replied, out of breath.

Utau smiled at her and told her to hurry up so they could finish a quick shower and get dressed as Ikuto was still waiting for them.


	3. Last chapter!

**Heyoo! Well, this fanfiction is going to get deleted and stuff, so I hope you guys read it before it happens! :3 This is the last chapter, by the way. c:**

* * *

A few minutes later, the pair were sitting on the bed spreading lotion all over each other and picking out some attire from the piles of bags sprawled across the floor. Once dressed, each placed on a short trench coat they found in the costume section and made their way towards the door. Utau had Amu wait outside though, in order to grab a few extra things to make the night extra special. She walked out with one of the bigger bags from the Hustler store and made their way to the elevator. Once upstairs, they walk to the front door of the room and Utau stops them before going in. She makes another call to inside the room and Ikuto picked up.

"Where are you in the room?" Utau asked.

"I'm sitting on the bed," Ikuto replied.

"I need you to take a chair from the dinner table and move it towards the middle of your room with your back to the door. And the lights better be off."

"Alright," he stated before hanging up.

Utau looked at Amu before going in and asked, "Are you ready?"

"More than I've ever been," Amu said.

"Good; Show me what you've got."

Utau opened the door to the dark room but could make her way around with the glare of the lights outside. Amu walked in after her and closed the door. Utau walked into the kitchen and sat the bag down on the outside island for later, not showing herself to Ikuto just yet.

"Am I supposed to get up?" he asked.

Suddenly, music began to play from speakers surrounding the room. The bass line of Madonna's 'Justify My Love' came thumping into the air at a low level and suddenly, he felt Amu's hands from behind, moving from his shoulders, down to his wrists and then-

Click!

Before he could feel them, the handcuffs were on his wrists. He snatched his head back to catch a glimpse of Amu to make sure he wasn't in danger but his head was pulled back in the other direction by Utau's hand and the comfort of her stockings on his thighs as she perched on top of him. "Oh no, baby," Utau whispered in his ear. "You aren't going to be doing any moving until the show is over." Ikuto calmed down before her sentence had finished. He was rewarded by feeling Utau's soft hands fall down and caress the muscles on his chest. Amu finally walked up from behind him and he saw the dark trench coats the both of them wore, noticing there had to be something under them as they both sported thigh high stockings and heels as well.

Amu began to dance seductively in front of Ikuto and Utau sat down on the edge of the bed to observe her. While dancing, she slowly peeled off her trench coat to reveal what was underneath; a red and black lace pantie and bra set with matching garter belt that connected to her black stockings and red heels. Her breasts bounced as she dipped to the floor during a break in the song and she almost fluttered back up, hands high in the air, belly dancing with an ironing board flat stomach. Utau finally got up and made her move, standing behind Amu and making a line from her cleavage and outlining her silhouette with her hands, ending down at her ankles. Ikuto's dick started to stand up at the sight of the gorgeous women in front of him touching.

Utau took notice and sat down in his lap, backwards and began to grind him as though giving him a $100 lap dance. He was fully erect by the time she sat down and she could feel this through the silk panties she wore that were noticeably wet now. Utau took off her coat and threw it on the bed to reveal her all black corset to accompany the black stockings, panties and heels she had on as well. Amu loved the sight of Utau's body in and out of clothes and was appreciating it more than she thought she should at that moment. She bent down and kissed Utau, which was second nature at this point, while letting her hand roam down between her legs to feel her almost drenched pussy and also, her boyfriends dick moving back and forth on the outside of the Utau's black panties. Making the first real move in the threesome, she lowered herself between the legs of the two sitting down and started to lick the tip of Ikuto's penis while also moistening the outside of Utau's panties. Both of them started to moan feeling Amu's tongue and this turned her on even more than before.

Amu started to concentrate on sucking her boyfriend's dick, consuming the head and lathering it with her saliva. During this, Utau lifted herself off of Ikuto, only to turn herself around, still straddling him, but now standing up. Amu took advantage of the extra space by taking more of Ikuto into her mouth, making him moan loudly, "Damn girl! That shit drives me wild!"

Utau held his head in her hands and began to kiss him softly, enjoying the vibrations his mouth provided to hers from the subtle sounds he continued to make while receiving oral sex from his girlfriend. Utau wanted to feel more of these vibrations elsewhere and untied the laces to the front of her corset to let her breasts fall out directly in front of his face. She took his head, still in her hands, and forced it onto her right breast and he began to work his tongue around her nipple and suck as hard as he could, still reeling from Amu's mouth, which now included a large portion of his member. Utau had him alternate from one breast to the other, saying, "yes…yes…YES…just like that…" as he continued to alternate. After about three minutes of this, Utau felt it was time for a change and told them it was time to make a switch. She instructed Amu to sit down on the edge of the chair while Ikuto got behind Utau. They unlocked his handcuffs only to latch them again in front of him. Amu did as told and sat on the edge of the chair while Utau got on her knees in between her legs and removed her panties. As she slipped them past her heels, Utau took a whiff of the garments before placing her head in between Amu's legs to kiss her thighs and gently kiss her clit, causing Amu to shiver. She lifted herself in order to give Amu a peck on the lips and then swiftly went down between her thighs to begin digging away at her pussy with her mouth.

Amu quickly let out an, "OH!" as soon as she felt her pussy being penetrated. As planned, Ikuto became excited, pulled down Utau's panties and shoved his hard manhood into her, causing her to squeak, but not lose her rhythm while dining on Amu's pie. Utau's long tongue was enough to stretch the length of Amu's slit and she used it to polish it with long strokes, dousing it with her mouths' liquid. Not knowing what to do with her hands, Amu held onto Utau's hair and out of pleasure, pushed her face harder and harder into her own pussy, feeling herself drip onto the cotton fabric of the chair. As she peeked up, she saw Ikuto, with beginning beads of sweat on his brow, pushing his stiff dick into Utau repeatedly, causing her ass to jiggle and further push her into Amu's crotch. Utau began moaning as well from the feeling of being in the middle of such satisfaction. Ikuto's long cock was reaching to the ends of her pussy with each and every dart inside of her shaved pussy, making a stream of delight crawl down her thighs. Before long, Amu began to convulse in another powerful orgasm in the same manner as before. Utau took this to her advantage and when Amu's legs began to shake, she took three fingers on her right hand and began to stimulate her g-spot rapidly while applying pressure to her clit with her tongue.

"Oh my GOD! Oh my GOD, OH MY GOD!" Amu screamed out as she felt the rush come over her. As fast as the sensation came to her, she came for Utau, letting a torrent of her own sweet juices fall and drip it's way down Utau's arm, falling down onto the carpet. Utau pulled her hand out of the hole and started to lick her fingertips. "Delicious," she told her seductively. Amu was out of breath this time but this only meant more of an opportunity for Utau. She started to lick up the fluid from around Amu's thighs and started to munch on her box yet again with more furor than before. During this time, Ikuto slowed down his strokes, only to observe what was happening in front of him. He quickened his pace once he heard Amu call for Utau to stop because the feeling was too much for her to bear; still sensitive from the orgasm she still felt consuming her.

Utau stopped herself from pleasuring Amu further and had Ikuto calm down as well. She Utau up from her position and Amu grabbed her forcibly kissed her, placing her own tongue as far back into her mouth as she could, tasting every bit of what has just fallen from inside herself. Ikuto crawled from behind Utau and gave Amu a deep kiss as well, alternating between her and Utau. After a moment, Utau turned to Amu and asked her, "Since you can't take my mouth anymore, would you like to taste your boyfriend from inside of me?" Amu gave a rushed, "Uh-hmm," nodding her head swiftly while agreeing to the act. Utau fell onto the bed and started to scoot herself backwards towards the mountain of pillows by the headboard. She laid her head down and motioned with her finger for Amu to come to over and almost purred to her, "Come and get me."

She did as told and crawled on the bed until she was between Utau's legs. Although she had never done the act before, she had some knowledge of what to do from having Utau perform on her as well as Ikuto in the past. Surprisingly, she was a better pussy eater than she imagined, slurping and sucking away at Utau's already moist box like it was a last meal. She had already enjoyed the taste of Ikuto's cock before this night but to taste it from inside of Utau's sweetness made it even more scrumptious. She sucked on the hole more than anything, trying to hold on to the fading taste of Ikuto's saltiness, yet still being delighted by Utau's surging delicacy.

"Jesus, you're so good at eating that pussy, baby; gimmie some more!" Utau called out. "And you…come here."

Ikuto walked over to the side of the bed, dick still as hard as ever but dripping with female secretions. "Mmmm, that's what I want," Utau said before partaking on his cock like a lollipop. Utau deep throated him with ease, a feeling he hadn't experienced for some time because of his girth, making him moan uncontrollably, darting his hard self between the exotic beauties pouting lips rapidly yet again. Spit began to dribble out of her mouth and down his dick and balls, making a small puddle on the edge of the bed. Utau took the time to caress his wet balls with her hand, creating an added sensation for the near cumming Ikuto. Utau didn't expect Amu to be so well adept at eating her out and was caught off guard by her own pending orgasm after what seemed like only a few minutes. Amu's moans were filling the room along with the soft R&B still drifting in the background. Not really aware of her actions, Utau grabbed Ikuto's ass and began to force him into her even further, letting her lips reach the beginning of his balls as she continued sucking him off. Within seconds, Utau began to orgasm and gushed all over Amu's face, drenching her with liquid and Ikuto came as well, first inside of Utau's mouth, then he pulled out to release himself all over her breasts and stomach, letting out a loud screech as he let himself flow onto Utau's skin. The sight of his semen worked up Amu who Utau up slightly to begin climbing across Utau's body and lightly licking up the secretion in small doses. Utau grabbed her before she could lick up too much and started to deeply kiss her yet again, both bodies now drenched in sex, sweat and semen. But Utau wasn't done.

"Ikuto," Utau started, "Can you bring the bag from the kitchen counter over here and sit it down by me? Oh and the keys to the handcuffs are in there too."

He pulled the keys out of the bag first releasing the handcuffs, laid the bad on the floor by the bed then plopped down on the chair they started on, now soaking wet and cold. "Shit that was intense!" he exclaimed. "I didn't think you had all that in you."

"You mean had you in me," Utau replied. "But I'm not done yet. I have a couple more things to do before we're through."

Perplexed, Amu asked, "What else is there?"

Utau reached into the bag and pulled out an 18 inch double headed, red dildo, still in the package. "This," she told her. She removed it from the box and told Amu to sit up on the bed with her legs spread. Amu did this and watched as Utau put one end of the dildo into her mouth to wet it and then placed that same end into Amu. Amu tensed up a bit, still a little sensitive, but let a good 4 inches into her. She didn't know the semantics of the device but understood that her hips were about get a workout. Utau came over to Amu and sat in front of her, legs spread as well, but wrapped around Amu. Utau asked her if she was ready but she's not sure if anything ever left her lips before she felt Utau's on hers. Utau stuck the other end inside herself and began thrusting with her hips, making Amu jerk and let out a loud, "OH!" Amu reciprocated by thrusting as well, causing Utau to, "OH" as well. The feeling was incredible and both girls started to flood again, causing the sheets under them to dampen as they splashed and felt each others pussies grind against each other. Push after push they grew increasingly loud as they continued to try and out dominate each other, at one point both just kissed each other while holding themselves as close as they could. Eventually, Amu's stamina wore down and Utau realized that she was pumping the dildo into Amu without receiving a push back. Amu let out a steady stream of loud grunts but couldn't really move back. Utau knew how to remedy this.

"Come here baby," she whispered to Amu. Amu came over to her and wrapped her arms around Utau's neck and her legs around her waist. Utau then positioned them on the edge of the bed so Utau's feet were touching the ground, still in heels and Amu was still wrapped around her. Without warning, Utau reached between their legs and grabbed the dildo and began to fuck Amu with it as hard and fast as she could. Utau felt Amu's nails digging into her back as she was being held tightly. She watched Ikuto as he was jerking himself off, getting hard again as he watched Utau take his girlfriend past cloud 9. Utau smiled at him and knew she had to finish Amu off. She continued to plow and force the object into Amu's pussy, never slowing her pace. Tears of satisfaction came down Amu's face and rolled onto Utau's back but no words. Amu eyes then rolled in the back of her head and as expected, a tidal wave of juice fell out of her and onto the floor and Utau. She clenched her legs together tightly but couldn't close them as they were still wrapped around Utau. Utau continued fucking her, causing at least a half a gallon of liquid to fall from out of the girl before eventually stopping and letting her slump over from exhaustion and pure bliss.

She lay down on the bed and watched as Utau walked over to Ikuto and begin riding him in the chair, screaming for him to give her his entire dick. He obliged by picking her up by her thighs and forcing her up and down on his erect shaft, taking it in entirely. "Yes! Yes! That's what I need! Oh fuck yes!" Hearing this aroused him even more as he picked her up again and placed her back down on the bed and began to pump her so hard he seemed angry. Utau felt the sensation throughout her body and loved being fucked this way especially with a dick that big. She lifted herself up with her hands while still being fucked and told Ikuto, "You are making me cum. Do not stop." He listened and increased his tempo until he felt a cataclysm come down and cover his dick and noticed the bed became increasingly damp.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Utau screamed. She too tightened her legs around Ikuto, calling for him to cum inside her. He let out a loud scream, similar to the one before and did as told, letting his entire load off into Utau's deep pussy walls. He fell down onto the bed beside her and passed out. Utau looked at Amu next to her and Ikuto to the other side and smiled. Mission accomplished, time to move on.


End file.
